monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IndieGamer
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: If you have evidence and screenshots of their icons, I will add them there. We don't confirme monsters unless their icon exists in the game. :D Mckrongs 04:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) On the set of icons you uploaded she was not included in it. If you have more icons please do upload them in the wiki :) Mckrongs 05:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I've been trying to tell you that her icon is not in that set of icons. You may have forgotten to put her in there Mckrongs 06:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh curse my eyes... >_< my fault entirely, sorry. The set of icons could've been more complete though.. Mckrongs 06:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Monster Skeletons Was just curious where those came from. I can't seem to find a source for them and wanted to make sure they were official and not fan made. Thanks! Kogath (talk) 06:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, they are from the Ecology books, I believe there's 10 of them, Sweet Battlescars has unboxing videos of them all, showing the books and the figures, I just took screenshots and pasted them together, and added the black around them since I didnt want his hands to appear in the image lol. If I broke any rule take 'em off. I uploaded 'em here cause I know it's hard to find good pictures of monster skeletons and there aren't scans of those books. IndieGamer (talk) 01:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah, alright. I know exactly where they're from then. Good enough for me, and keep it up if you can get more. Kogath (talk) 01:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm working on the Jhen, Ceadeus and Barioth ones. I also have the Tigrex, Zinogre, Duramboros and Nargacuga skeletons without watermarks, I dont know if you want me to upload those too. IndieGamer (talk) 01:33, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Watermarks aren't needed. They should be good to post. Kogath (talk) 01:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Images No problem. I had to rename them to fit conventions anyways, lol. I had found the Frontier ones before but completely spaced uploading them. The MH4U ones look like screencaps from the San Diego Comic-con video too. Waiting for Yuri to release good quality ones for me to snag. Kogath (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, The Najarala ones are from the San Diego video, the Zamite is a photo taken from the 10th anniversary event, I have a couple more like that, most of them are felyne armors and stuff. IndieGamer (talk) 02:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Imposters Nothing we can really do about it and they're a tiny page so it doesn't affect us too much (under 200 fans when we get almost 2mil hits a week). It's still annoying though, and I'd probably just outright ban the person if I find em. =^) Kogath (talk) 23:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC)